My Other Half
by XxSonic147xX
Summary: Sonic and Shadow figure out tat they need one another :)
1. Chapert 1: kiss

sonic waz bured. he wntd 2 gu 2 shadews hoos. so da hegehug run 2 shados hoos. "shadz u der?" sanic askd as he knukd da dur den shadew shud up "sunic u fukr wat u wnt?/" "im burd " sunic sad "du u wanna buld a snu man?" "nu u s1ut" shadew said "butt u kan hang her if uj want idk" "k' sonic sad as he blusjed. he waz in luv w/ shadz butt he cudlnt admut his fellinz 2 him cuz he was neerrvas! "su sahdz huws ur gf?" sunac ask "o we bruk up cuz im gay" shadz sad "r u k?" sunic sad "no im rlly sed" shado sighd and begun 2 cri so sonik putted hiz arm rund shadz sna dshadz stupd cryin cuz sunic cumfartd him. "i 3 u sonic" shadow sad "me 2 sonic" sad sonic dan den dey kissed adn it waz a god kiss dey were gay. "lets tak dis 2 my rum" sahdow said wit a wink ;)))


	2. CHapter 2: da rom

da 2 uf dem did te s3x. they did the frick frack. the frickle frackle shackle dackle smackle macklemore dey fuckd they did 'it' dey mad luv dey shuved their peepees into there poopoos. thy humpd and dey bangd. the woohooed. dey consutned dey wretsld nakded and gut da whit stuff (ds stuf dat cumesd out uf their privots ;))) lol) evrywear. den they slpt 2gethur. AL NITE!111


	3. Chaptur 3: 3sum

sunic wuk up cudlin shadow adn smild. shado wuk up 2 "hi bby 3" he sad "hi shadz" sanic purd cuz he was hapy (hegehugs pur wen hapy rite?) sunic strukd shaduws had (his hed hed nt his dik head werdos lol) and fult his quelz in his hnd. It waz clm DEN TAILZ SHUD UP AND WSA LIK "GASP U GUIEZ R GAY IM GAY 2" AND SUNIC SAD "YO WE GUTTA DO A 3SUM" AN SHADW WAZ LIEK 'HELLZ YEH!" DEN DEY DID IT BUTT DEN AMY WAKD IN BUTT DEY DID IT IN FRUT OF HER SND SHE LIKD IT SO AMY WAZ LIK "KAN I JUN" BUTT SONAC SIAD "NOOO WER 2 GAY 4 U" DEN DEY KIKD HER OUT AND PAYD TAILZ CUZ HE WAS SCRETLIE A PRASTITOOT!1111 "k by" talis sad be4 fling awey lik a hellocuppter. "l,ets do it agane" shadz sad his iebruwz wiglin so sonac wiggld his iebrowz 2 an takl dirtie 2 me playd in da bakgrund. DUN DEY DID IT AGAUN!111" :OOO


	4. Chalper 3: gay puwrs

it hud ben a wek sinc sunic and shadz gut 2gethur adn feel in luv cuz dey wer gay so da 2 uf dem wakd dun da stret and talk bot things cuz dey wer a gey cuple "soooo shadz hus it gooin?" sonac askd "oh god u" shadz sad "gud 2" sonic sad "butt I gotta teel u sumthan" "wat is it" shadz asked. "I GOTZ GAY POUERZZZZZ!" sunoc shuted b4 his booty turned reigbo an sparklz cam frum it also bems uf lite cam ut of his ies butt dey wer harmless "HULLY SHAT" dahdow sad "DATS SOOOOOOOOOO KOOOOOOOOOOOL!111" "SUPAH KOOL!" siad sanic "WOOOOHOOOO LETME FKUC DAT AS$" shadz sad "k" sonic rezpundod den dey did it in an alli an sum random hopbo waz wutchin dem den shadz an sunic kikd his butt and kuntinood. :D


	5. Chaptuf 5: beck stabur

so sonic waz wakin 2 shados hoos cuz dey wer gay 4 1 anuthr an dey wear in a relashunshap 2gethur cuz dey wer gay 4 eechuthr so sunoc waz at shadz hoos adn hed knuk on da dur butt nu1 anzurd butt den sunuc herd sexeh mozik plain in da hoos and skreem uf plesoor cam ut of da dur so sunac nokd down sad ur an sew shadao an nukelz on da cuch doin da sexy stuff!1111 "WTF SHADZ UR CHETIN ON ME?!" sonic yelld teers in hiz eyz he waz hartbrukn shadz btrayd him! "sunic im surry i shudnt hav" shadz aslo sad wiff a teer rolin duwn hiz chek an nukelz left wil dey fught. "k by " nucks sad be4 flyin awey. Sunic run ut of da hoos in teers "WATE" shadow crid ut butt sunac keep runin den shadz drupd 2 his nees "y world y?/" :'(((


	6. CHaptre 6: godbie

sunic waz in his hoos sobbin he waz so sad his hart was brukn by da luv of hiz live. "wats da punt in lifin if al i fell iz sadnas?"da bloo heghug signd btwen teers "i shud be ded ima keel maicelf" den soncs grabd da nief sittin un hiz bad den begun 2 stab hiz nek!111 blud caem ut!1111 "godbie" sonac sad wiff a smeil un his faec b4 evrythng went darc.


	7. Chdptur 7: i luv u

sonuc wok up in da huspitull bed wiff banagez rappd rund hiz nec "im stil alif?" sinco askd ut lud "I savd u" cum a vuce frum da koornur "SHADZ" shuted sanic "im surry dat I gut mad at u" "nu it waz my folt I shudnyt haev chatd un u ur da best bf I evah had" shaduw sad "i guezz dat its ogah dou" "plz sahdz b mai bf u savd mai liv huw did I gut hear tho?" sugnic aksd "I wnt 2 ur hoos 2 sai surry butt I saw ur throt stabd so I currid u hear in my armz" "shadz repld "k wel wat r u watin 4 bby?" sunkic askd adn liftd da blacekt uf him shadz smild DEN DEY DID IT IN DA HOOSPITUL BED. /w/


	8. Churptr 8: epalooge

sanuc adn shaduw gut merrid and aduptd 1000000001 kidz dat had nu fameli and tuk kaer uf dem and wer a happie famili and tailz becaem a sucksesful prastitoot and sumtimz did 3sums wiff shadz and sunoc 4 fre an amy likd 2 wacth dem butt dey wud alweyz kik hur ut and knuks and da random hobo gut 2gethur butt dey gut bet up evrytiem shadz and sanuc did it in the alli da end I hup u liekd mai stury plz dunt flaem lol :)


End file.
